coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1561 (31st December 1975)
Plot Blanche deliberately undercharges Minnie in the shop but Ena sees through her kindness. Tricia is sent chocolates by an unknown admirer though she has her suspicions as to who it might be. Annie plans the New Year's Eve party for Rovers. Hilda tries to find why Sean isn't with Concepta but Annie diverts the conversation on to Stan's whereabouts in France. Gail teases Tricia by asking Rita for show business tips but Mavis butts in and says such people are selfish and don't consider others. Rita is forced to agree. Hilda shows off a French Christmas card from Stan. Bet organises a meeting in the Rovers' back room to talk about how to catch - and keep - a man in 1976. Blanche closes the shop to join in with it. Bet urges the women to be organised for Leap Year. Annie and Ena are amused by the meeting. Mavis has researched the matter and tells the women that if historically the man turned the woman down he was fined £1. The women immediately vote a resolution that they're worth more than that. Len and Alf push the piano into the public for the New Year's sing-song. Billy rings up to wish Annie a Happy New Year but he only has one 2p coin and the call is very short. Prompted by Annie, a sad Concepta tells her she that knows Sean sleeps around but he is kind to her when he comes back from his "jaunts" and he's a kind father to Christopher and Lucille. He also told Concepta himself about Bet and she knows that Bet didn't initiate anything; she's just not letting Bet know she knows. As Ena starts to play for the party, Alf calls at the shop to escort Blanche along to it. Concepta gets nostalgic stood behind the bar of the Rovers. Bet determines to trap Ken at the party. A furious Tricia is told by Ray that he sent the chocolates as a joke. Frank Bradley rings to wish Bet a Happy New Year. Prompted by everyone, Ray lets the New Year in as the regulars sing Auld Lang Syne. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Concepta Regan - Doreen Keogh *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin Notes *Final appearance of Doreen Keogh as Concepta Regan. *Concepta Regan states the date of her marriage to Harry Hewitt as taking place on 1st October 1961. *Len Fairclough and Concepta discuss the incident in December 1961 and January 1962 when Annie Walker discovered £20 missing from the Rovers till but Len incorrectly states the amount as being £25. *The closing theme music is replaced by the Rovers customers singing Auld Lang Syne. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A Leap Year plot at the Rovers' New Year Party… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,300,000 homes (15th place). *The Granada Plus repeat episode of this episode on 11th April 1998 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the following scenes: the first 48" seconds of the first scene in the Rovers back room where Annie Walker plans the new year party; the final 3" of the same scene; the last 12" of the following scene in The Kabin; the last 10" of the scene where Concepta Regan confesses Sean's infidelities to Annie and the first 3" of the following scene when the sing-song begins. Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden (about Ray Langton letting in the New Year): "His hair's not black, more mousey I'd say." Tricia Hopkins: "No, but his heart is." Category:1975 episodes